gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barbers
in GTA Online.]] in GTA San Andreas.]] Barbers are present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, they allow the player to choose a hairstyle and/or facial hairstyle for the protagonists. 3D Universe GTA San Andreas Description In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Barbers become available for use during the third story mission, "Ryder". The types of hairstyles selected may enhance both the player's respect from Grove Street Families members and the player's sex appeal towards girlfriends. To interact with a barber, the player must enter a barber shop, then walk to a small red halo beside one of the barber chairs. The player is then given a specific selection of haircuts to pick from, and may try haircuts before they choose one. Although the player is typically assumed to settle on a haircut in each visit, the player can in fact purchase multiple haircuts in one sitting (haircuts cost 20% more money at the Las Venturas outlet). Like tattoos and unlike clothing, the player must pay again for a haircut that they have prior. Aside from Pay 'n' Sprays and clothes shops, barbers can also remove the player's wanted level. Once the player exits the haircut selection interface, the player character will automatically walk out of the barber shop. In total, there are seven barbers throughout San Andreas all categorized into only three types, two of which are only limited to one outlet each. Reece's Hair and Facial Studio Reece's Hair & Facial Studio is in Idlewood, Los Santos, and is modelled after a traditional black barbershop. The barber is known as Old Reece, and is an affiliate of the Grove Street Families. It is unlocked after the completing the mission "Ryder". Next-door to the barbershop is a tattoo parlor where the player may get tattoos which boost CJ's respect level. Hairstyles :Refer to /Hairstyles in GTA San Andreas#Reece's Hair & Facial Studio for a comprehensive list of haircuts offered at Reece's Hair and Facial Studio. Macisla Unisex Hair Salon The Macisla Unisex Hair Salon (also known simply as "Barber Shop" by it's outdoor sign) is found in Playa Del Seville, Los Santos. Like Reece's Hair & Facial Studio, Macisla boasts a unique interior with a sleek and modernised design, representing a more urban black barbershop/salon and has a unique barber model, a young African-American man with a unique patterned haircut. It targets a young African-American crowd (at the time) with wild hairstyles that black teenagers and young black adults would wear in the early-1990s. The "Macisla Unisex Hair Salon" name is derived from the interior's mirrors, although the exterior implies it is simply known as "Barber Shop". Hairstyles :Refer to /Hairstyles in GTA San Andreas#Macisla Unisex Hair Salon for a comprehensive list of haircuts offered at the Macisla Unisex Hair Salon. Miscellaneous barbershops Other barber shops throughout San Andreas fall into a single group that offer the player the same set of hairstyles, and feature the same interior (a similarly modern interior as Macisla, distinguished by its checkered tile floor) and the same barber model (a Caucasian man with a radical hairstyle, bearing a resemblance to the rapper Vanilla Ice). These barbershops may also target the (at the time) young black crowd with wild hairstyles; but may also target the young suburban white crowd who would try and "act black", thus modelling the barber with a wild hairstyle. The barbers will attempt to talk in urban slang to CJ, as well with Radio Los Santos being played at every shop, and the shops themselves placed in affluent areas of San Andreas, even rural and desert regions for some strange reason. The barber himself is also implied to be a member of the Epsilon Program, including mention of the group and "Kifflom" in speech. The only difference is their exteriors and storefronts, which often assume different names and design. These barbers include: * The Barber Salon in Marina, Los Santos (not to be confused with the non-interactive Barber Salon in Ganton); * The Barbers Pole in Queens, San Fierro; * Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique in Redsands East, Las Venturas (the outlet is next door to the Las Venturas tattoo parlor); * The Barber Shop in Dillimore, Red County; and * El Quebrados Barbers in El Quebrados, Tierra Robada (a snack vending machine is located next to the outlet). Hairstyles :Refer to /Hairstyles in GTA San Andreas#Miscellaneous barbershops for a comprehensive list of haircuts offered at the miscellaneous barbershops. Locations OldReece'sHair&FacialStudio-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Reece's Hair & Facial Studio in Idlewood, Los Santos. MacislaUnisexHairSalon-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Macisla Unisex Hair Salon in Playa Del Seville, Los Santos. MarinaBarberSalon-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Marina Barber Salon in Marina, Los Santos. TheBarbersPole-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The Barbers Pole in Queens, San Fierro. GayGordo'sBouffantBoutique-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique in Redsands East, Las Venturas. DillimoreBarberShop-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Barber Shop in Dillimore, Red County. ElQuebradosBarbers-GTASA-exterior.jpg|El Quebrados Barbers in El Quebrados, Tierra Robada. Notes * Haircuts will remove any hat items that the player may be wearing, except the burglary mask. ** As the burglary mask is worn over the player's hair and thus completely flattens any of the player's hair, it is more difficult to visually identify current or selected hairstyles while wearing the headgear. HD Universe Barbers in GTA V Description In Grand Theft Auto V, Barbers become available after completing the second story mission, Franklin and Lamar. The hairstyles and facial hairstyles only serve as a cosmetic customization, not affecting the gameplay in any way. Also, coincidentally, there are seven barbers throughout San Andreas. High-End Barbers There's just one high-end barber shop in GTA V: the Bob Mulét salon in Rockford Hills. The salon has its own unique interior, unlike all the other barber shops in the game that share the same model. It's also much bigger than the other shops, and unique haircuts can be acquired there, being much more expensive than the other haircuts available in the other barber shops. Hairstyles Franklin Michael Trevor Low-End Barbers There's multiple low-end barber shops in the game, such as the Herr Kutz Barber, the Beach Combover Barber, the O'Sheas Barbers Shop and the Hair on Hawick shop. All of then share the same interior, barber and haircut opitions. The haircuts are much cheaper and have a more ghetto and old-school style. Hairstyles Franklin Michael Trevor Locations Bob-Mulét-Exterior.jpg|Bob Mulét in Mad Wayne Thunder Drive, Rockford Hills. Herr-Kutz1.jpg|Herr Kutz Barber in Carson Avenue, Davis. Herr-Kutz2.jpg|Herr Kutz Barber in Mirror Park Boulevard, Mirror Park. Herr-Kutz3.jpg|Herr Kutz Barber in Paleto Boulevard, Paleto Bay. BeachCombover-GTAV-Vespucci.png|Beach Combover Barber in Magellan Avenue, Vespucci Beach. O'Sheas-Barber-Shop.jpg|O'Sheas Barbers Shop in Alhambra Drive, Sandy Shores. Hair-on-Hawick.jpg|Hair on Hawick in Hawick Avenue, Hawick. Trivia HD Universe *Barbershops were cut from Grand Theft Auto IV during development, however they can still be found in the game files. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Lamar tells Franklin to get a haircut in "Franklin and Lamar". The way he says it is similar to Ryder telling CJ to get a haircut in his introductory mission, "Ryder". *In Grand Theft Auto Online, players waiting for their friend to get a haircut can sit on a couch beside the door in all barber shops, except Bob Mulét. See Also * Tattoo parlors * Gyms ru:Парикмахерские Category:Barbers Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Red County Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Tierra Robada Category:Locations